


[Irregular] Heartbeats

by tapeweld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'll edit tags as i go, M/M, Non-powered AU, Stephen is also studying neurocardiology so we keep that neurosurgeon bit intact kinda, dont worry, the stucky is background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeweld/pseuds/tapeweld
Summary: Tony Stark, certified genius, playboy billionaire, has had atrial fibrillation ever since a stroke in 2010 almost took his life. He’s refused to get treatment ever since diagnosis. Whether it's a matter of pride or otherwise, no one knows. But once Steve finally introduces him to a new cardiologist with a charming smile and a goatee almost as perfect as his own, things might change a little.





	1. BYR (Before You Read)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an intro :)

hello! my name is jay and i'm so, so sure you're tired of seeing these introduction pages but ao3 will post my fic as a 1 chapter sort of thing without one, so i thought an intro was in order!

ah, there's not much to tell, but the lowdown is this:

\- my name is jay

\- im ironstrange garbage

\- and my tumblr is @ jaysanerd (you'll find a lot more works there, mostly oneshots). 

and that's it, lads! i hope you enjoy the fic, and if you don't, i'm open to suggestions on how to make it better.

leave kudos/comments to help give me suggestions or feedback ♡ both help! 

have a good day, friend!


	2. Tony's One Stubborn Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a skeptic, and Steve's a good friend.

“Tony, seriously. I’m getting really worried. Can you at least give him a try?”

This was the routine after every heart-related scare. Steve would come over to his penthouse and patronise him until Tony either got annoyed or fell asleep to Steve’s incessant rambling. This time, Tony was doing a little bit of both. 

“He’s really helpin’ Buck with his PTSS, Tony. I think he’d be able to help you too.” Steve said, crossing his arms, “But, if you don’t want help, that’s fine by me. You can live up in your penthouse alone, and if you possibly have heart failure and no one’s around, that’s your problem.”

It was silent for a moment before Tony spoke up. 

“Y’know,” He groaned as he shifted slightly, “In the entirety of our friendship, not once has your guilt tripping worked on me.” Tony replied. He was sprawled out on the couch, one arm flung over his face, expression neutral. “You always think it’ll help your situation, but it really doesn’t.” 

Steve let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.This was how their friendships had always been, Tony with his snarky, stuck-up attitude and Steve with his, polite, 40’s boy aura. They could never be more different, but they made their friendship work. It was a wonder how they hadn’t killed each other yet.

“C’mon Tony, just one appointment?” Steve pleaded, stepping closer to the man sprawled on the couch. “If you don’t like him, I swear I will never suggest any doctors to you ever again, and I’ll stop bothering you about it unless absolutely necessary.”

“You sound like my mother.” Tony groaned, rolling over to face Steve and nearly falling off the couch in the process. The two were quiet for a moment, before Tony peeked through his fingers. 

“You promise to never ever discuss me and my heart ever again unless absolutely necessary?”

Steve perked up, drawing an X over his heart before saluting. 

“Scout’s Honour, Stark.”

“At ease, Captain.” Tony teased, using the nickname he’d given to Steve when Bucky had pointed out that he acted like a captain at times. 

“Shut it, Iron Man.” Steve teased back, the nickname given for Tony’s almost magical talent with all things mechanical. Steve pulled out his wallet, sliding out a business card and flicking it to Tony, who caught it with ease. 

“That’s his clinic’s number.” Steve said, sliding his wallet back into his pocket. “In all honesty it doesn’t look like a clinic, so don’t be surprised.” Tony nodded absentmindedly, sliding the card into his pants pocket, making a mental to ask his assistant, Friday, to make an appointment for him.

“I gotta go now, Tony. Buck’s waiting for me.” Steve’s face went serious for a moment, his eyes the only thing giving away his concern. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yes, mom.” Tony sassed, sticking his tongue out at his friend. Steve smiled a little, shaking his head. 

“Call me if you need me.” Steve replied, walking towards the door and opening it.

“Yeah yeah.” Tony grinned, letting out a content sigh as he heard the door click shut and footsteps walk down the hall. The billionaire rolled over, closing his eyes and curling into a ball.

He needed a nap. 

-

Tony completely forgot about his appointment until the day he’d asked Friday to schedule it for him rolled around.

He’d gotten caught up in his work running Stark Industries, a family owned industry founded by his father. He was overseeing a few technological advancements to a new kind of airplane they were creating. He’d just been so distracted he didn’t even remember what day it was until Friday reminded him.

“Mister Stark?” Friday’s voice rang out, a confused tinge to it. She was lost, and couldn’t seem to find him anywhere in the building. She wa new, too, and that didn’t help her at all.

“In my office!” he called. Tony had been poring over blueprints, not even looking up when she walked in. 

“You didn’t forget about your 3 o’clock appointment with that doctor Steve recommended, did you?” Friday asked, brushing a lock of brunette hair out of her face. “I scheduled for you to be there today.” 

“And this is why I absolutely adore you, my dear.” Tony said, smiling slightly as he stood up without looking up still. “Cancel my meetings with everyone until 5 because I’m unsure of how long this will take, and tell everyone to take the rest of the day off.” He finally looked up at his assistant, giving her a full, genuine smile. “Have I told you how much I appreciate you, lately?”

“All the time, sir.” She grinned back, adjusting the clipboard in her arms. “Do you want me to do anything while you’re gone?”

“The term ‘everyone’ includes you, Friday.” Tony replied, pulling on his suit jacket. “Go home and relax. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Yes sir. Goodbye, Mister Stark.” Friday smiled, high-fiving Tony on his way out. “Be safe!!”

“Aren’t I always?” he called over his shoulder.

Her chuckle reverberated throughout the empty floor.

-

The ride to the clinic was short, yet nerve-wracking. Tony hadn’t been to the doctor’s in a while, and he’d chewed on his lip throughout the entire ride there.

He stepped out of the car, thanking the driver and telling him not to wait up since he’d wanted to walk home, which wasn’t far away. He looked up skeptically at the building before him. Steve was right; it didn’t look like your average clinic at all. 

The billionaire skeptically knocked on the door, unsure if he was just supposed to just go in or not. He heard shuffling behind the door, and the scraping of metal on metal before he heard a voice. 

“Do you have an appointment?” 

Tony shifted from one foot to the other, sighing to relax himself. 

‘Yeah, I’m Tony Stark, Doctor Strange’s 3 o’clock?” He cursed inwardly, not expecting his voice to come out so timid. There was silence behind the door before he heard the scraping of metal on metal once more, and a series of locks open before the large door swung open, a stout, serious-looking man inside. 

“Come in,” the short man said, “He is waiting for you.”

Tony nodded, taking a shy step into the clinic. The sight took his breath away. 

The foyer was gorgeous, two spiral staircases leading up to a second floor and a shimmering chandelier was hanging from the seemingly endless ceiling. Light shone in from a large, rotund window, casting a soft glow onto a man standing in the middle of the foyer, facing away from Tony. 

He turned around when he heard Tony come in, and holy God, he was gorgeous. Perfectly styled raven hair contrasted to his pale face, and his goatee was trimmed to perfection. 

“Hello,” the elegant man said calmly, a soft smile on his face. 

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the chapter! don't forget to leave a comment/kudos ♡


	3. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s got nerves attacking him at every possible moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long wait— i got caught up with my school year ending and some mental health issues. but i’m back and better than ever. i hope you guys enjoy this <3

When Stephen first got the call from Tony’s assistant, he was skeptical. 

The Tony Stark, the world renowned billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was coming to his clinic. 

The man who refused to get treatment after his near fatal heart attack? The one with arrhythmia that could kill him if he was careless enough? 

Stephen couldn’t believe it. 

‘Well,’ Stephen thought, as he pulled on his tunic, ‘At least someone finally got him to care about himself.’ 

As he descended down the stairs to prepare for Tony’s arrival, his assistant, Levi, sidled up next to him.

“Is Tony Stark really coming here to get treatment?” Levi asked, sliding down the banister next to him. Stephen rolled his eyes at Levi’s antics, crossing the foyer towards a smaller office.

“Yes, Levi, so I need you to go make sure the monitors are up and running.” Stephen replied, peeking into the office and nodding to Wong, his secretary of sorts. Wong nodded in return, earbuds in his ears and paperwork in front of him. Stephen turned back around, making his way back go the stairs, Levi still trailing him like a cloak. 

“Is he going go get treated or is he only checking you out first before he makes a decision? What if he doesn’t like what you do? What if he does?” Levi chattered away next to Stephen, following him back up the stairs as Stephen made his way back to his office. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Le. Now go do what I asked, please?” 

The tone in Stephen’s voice made Levi calm down a little, and the assistant nodded before sweeping off to go check on the machines. Stephen let out a tired sigh, opening the door of his office and walking in, the aura making him relax. He closed the door behind him, walking over to his desk and settling into his chair.

Stephen looked down at his hands, watching as the tremors ran through them. This would be the first non-neurological related patient he’d had in a while, with a heart condition on top of that, and he was psyching himself out. Stephen took a deep breath, placing his hands in his lap as he leaned back into his chair, exhaling heavily.

This was bound to be rough.  
-  
After he introduced himself to Tony, he led the significantly smaller man into his office. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk before sitting in his own. Tony sat down, expression neutral, though his eyes darted around the room with nerves. 

“No need to be nervous, Mister Stark.” Stephen said airly, pulling his file up on his computer. “You’re only here to check out my treatment, right? So it’s more pressure on me than you, huh?” 

Tony let out a shaky chuckle at that, a small smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just… I haven’t been to the doctor’s in a while.”

“I figured. I assure you, you’re in good hands.” Stephen looked up from reading Tony’s file to wink at him, intrigued at the slight flush that coloured Tony’s skin afterwards. 

Stephen smiled to himself before turning back to his monitor. “Let’s see here… so it’s atrial fibrillation. Chest pains, breathlessness, the whole shebang, huh?”

Tony nodded, fidgeting with his hands. “I’ve had it since 2010 after a stroke. Never really got any treatment for it, though.”

“That lines up with your file. What made you change your mind, if it’s okay for me to ask?” Stephen leaned back in his chair, touching his fingertips together. 

“Ah– my friend recommended you to me. His boyfriend comes here for PTSS.” Tony shrugged. “But like you said, I’m here to try out what you do. There’s no guarantee I’ll be up for another appointment.” 

Stephen nodded in understanding. “That’s alright with me. I sincerely hope we can offer you what you need, however. My establishment was passed down through a private organisation that’s been helping people for years, but few know about it. The government would shut us down if they found out that we’re giving professional and certified treatment for significantly less than most hospitals do.” 

Tony gave him a look, and Stephen’s eyes widened as he realised how sketchy that sounded. 

“Th-that being said, I assure you our treatment does work and all doctors who work within our organisation have medical degrees.” He gestures to the framed degree on the wall, cursing himself internally for not wording his sentence properly. 

Tony let out a laugh, making Stephen raise an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m just messing with you, Doc.” The billionaire chuckled. “The friend who recommended me is a very cautious person. If he trusts you, then I see no reason not to.”

Stephen relaxed, letting out a chuckle. “My apologies for making it sound worse than it is. I can assure you, we are definitely certified to treat you.” Stephen smiled at Tony, who returned it with a blush and a smaller smile of his own. 

“That being said, my nurse will take you to one of our rooms to get your vitals taken and so we can hook you up to a heart monitor. Levi?” 

The doctor watched in amusement as Levi glided silently into the room, having waited outside the door after Stephen had brought Tony in. Tony jumped when Levi placed a hand on his shoulder, a closed lip smile on his face. 

“Right this way, sir.” Levi said smoothly, red hair seeming to float around his shoulders as he led Tony out of the room. Stephen laughed quietly, turning back to his computer to read up more on Tony’s file.  
-  
Levi hummed quietly as he hooked Tony up to a heart monitor, telling the man to sit on the examination table. He pressed a few buttons, turning it on and syncing it with Tony’s heart rate. The assistant was silent for a few moments, studying the beats per minute.

“AFib… heart rate is irregular.” Levi mumbled. “Beta blockers maybe… or a monitor so we can study it more closely. Cardioversion is probably how Stephen will wanna approach this.”

Tony looked up, craning his neck to see the 7 foot tall man fully. “Cardioversion?”

Levi jolted, seeming to have forgotten Tony was there. “I– Yeah, cardioversion. It’s a type of treatment Ste– Doctor Strange may want to try. Basically we sedate you, with your permission of course, and use electrodes attached to your chest to send shocks to your heart to make the beat regular again. Though, if you’re not comfortable with that, we do have the medicinal version if you want to try that first?” 

Tony was at a loss for words, unsure of which he’d rather do. 

“I– I’m not sure.” He said after a few quiet moments. “Can I think about it a little?” He asked quietly, fidgeting with his hands nervously. Levi shrugged, not really sure what to say.

“Talk about it with the doctor. He’s not going to kill you for not wanting to do electrical cardioversion. It’s just the fastest solution.” Levi said, walking towards the door. “He should be in soon, so don’t go anywhere.” Levi joked, making Tony laugh a little and stop fidgeting. Levi smiled excitedly, always happy to hell make patients feel less nervous, and left. 

Tony hummed, looking around the almost all white room. It smelled like a hospital would, with the exception of the touch of lavender that seemed to be floating around. The monitor beeped steadily in his ears, and the metal under his hands was cool to the touch and shiny. 

Tony let out a sigh, shoulders relaxing. 

‘I’m fine, I’m gonna be fine.’ He thought to himself. 

‘Like the doctor said, I’m in good hands.’

And who was he to not trust the handsome doctor?


End file.
